


Get Some Sleep

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: (y/n) is one of the only hunters ever seriously going to college. However all the pressure is wearing her out. Luckily Crowley shows up and helps her get some well-earned rest.





	Get Some Sleep

Title: Get some sleep  
Pairing: Crowley x female!Reader  
Word Count: 1300+  
Warnings: none. Just some fluff.  
Summary: (y/n) is one of the only hunters ever seriously going to college. However all the pressure is wearing her out. Luckily Crowley shows up and helps her get some well-earned rest.  
...

It had been days since you last gotten a good night sleep. In a couple of weeks your collage exams were to start and it stressed you to no end. As one of the only hunters ever who decided to pull through with college, most of your ‘colleagues’ just smiled at you. They didn’t get it. You didn’t want out of the life, you just thought there was more to life than hunting. Therefore apart from your major, you took some classes in archaeology and Latin. This way you could study and hopefully graduate in the subject you enjoyed while also getting deeper into important hunting basics. For a dead language Latin was pretty cool!  
The last couple of months had been tough. You had to completely reschedule your life and get used to the thought of staying in one place for longer than a week. That had been interesting, especially the first time someone from your class had recognized you. You really had to fight down all your instincts, in your line of work recognition most of them lead to some monster trying to avenge their mother, brother, second cousin or whatever. However at some stage you got the hang of it. Hell, you even had a couple of friends to hang out with on Friday nights. It was the closest to normal life you had ever been while it was also one of the strangest, scariest experiences in your life. Collage really was something else. You loved it.  
If it weren’t for the stupid exams! See hunting was easy, you had a life time of experience in that. With all the adrenaline and the motivation of saving innocent people, going up close against any monster any day seemed liked child’s play. But this… pages and pages of stuff you had to know in your sleep. This was fucking hard!  
You slammed the book down and rubbed your tired eyes. It was already pretty late but you knew going to bed was no point. You’d lie awake and worry about the exams. Tossing and turning till you were so deep in your own mind that you’d start to question your college plans all together. You’d think about all the hunts you should be one, all the people you should be saving right now.  
“Hello there.” Suddenly your tired eyes opened in surprise. Swiftly you turned around already grabbing your gun. You might have been a college student now, but you were no idiot!  
“What the hell!” You yelled raising the gun at the man who stood relaxed and content in your living room, drink in hand.  
“Hell is way tidier, love. Your place looks more like a battel field.” He looked around at all the text books and study notes that were shattered over the floor and any other available surface. “Don’t tell me the novels finally started a fight against all the scientific crap humans read and call it learning.”  
“No one is picking a fight except the demon who just interrupted my studying.” You rolled your eyes. Admittedly your place was a serious mess. But wasn’t that how collage girls were supposed to life? Eating take out or ramen noodles, while their place looked horribly close to a cave?  
“Calm down, love” He chuckled piling up some of the books on your tiny sofa “I just came to check in. Moose and squirrel haven’t heard from you in days, so they asked me to check in.”  
“I’m fine.” You protested not wanting to worry anyone. Damn, you were a grown woman you didn’t need someone to send the king of hell of all people to check on you.  
“That’s what I told them” Crowley just shrugged and sat down next to you. His drink reappeared refilled in his hands while he leaned back. Apparently he wasn’t planning on leaving you to your studies anytime soon. “But since I’m already here I thought I could spent some quality time with you.”  
“Quality time with the king of hell?” You questioned doubtfully.  
“Call me your majesty anytime you feel like it.” Crowley winked at you before picking up the book you slammed down before he arrived. “Archaeology. Can’t quit being a hunter deep down even in this place, ay?”  
“This isn’t some vacation” You retorted “I’m studying.”  
“Please don’t tell me you got yourself some of these hipster smart girl glasses?” Crowley sounded actually distressed and disgusted by the mere thought. “You can still go the college without these, right?”  
That made you laugh. For the first time in days you relaxed and just simply laughed. The thought amused you so much you even considered getting some, just to mess with Crowley. Unfortunately you had forgotten about his mind reading ability. He scowled before looking at you in all seriousness. “Don’t even think about it, love.”  
“Sometimes your abilities really suck.” You pouted.  
“Only the best for you” He replied. The book really must have struck his interest, he turned it once again in his hands before he opened it to one of the pages you had marked. “Egypt. Hmmm…” He kept scanning the page while you watched him. His eyes flow over the page incredibly fast, getting deeper and deeper into the matter. “You know I’ve been there?” He pointed at one of the newer archaeological sites.”  
“You?”  
“Remember Dick Roman and his digging everywhere?” He smiled at you finally tearing his gaze away from the page “Of course the king of hell had a close look at all the findings. You would be amazed what he dug up.”  
“Can you tell me about it?” For a second you were surprised yourself by your request. Quickly you decided it was because hearing first-hand about archaeology would probably help your studies. It had nothing to do with the fact that you found yourself enjoying Crowley’s company. Nor had it anything to do with his amazing accent. Nop, this was all for college.  
“Sure” He nodded handing you the book to look at some of the pictures. Automatically you moved in closer, leaning slightly into him as he pointed out things on the newer coloured pictures. You found yourself enjoying not only his accent but his stories as well. Helping out the Winchesters with the Leviathans at the time, you didn’t know much about all the times Crowley went after whatever Roman was trying to dig up. It was surprisingly fascinating. And funny, you found yourself laughing more than you had in weeks, probably since you started college even.  
You listened and laughed and slowly you drifted off to sleep. Your eye lids were getting heavier and you found following more and more difficult. At some point you promised yourself to only close your eyes for a second and to look back at the pictures after. However you couldn’t bring yourself to open them again. Subconsciously you snuggled closer to Crowley’s warm form just enjoying the company. So close you smelled a hint of sulphur and alcohol, but it didn’t disturb your peaceful rest instead it made you sleepier.  
“Get some sleep, love.” Crowley whispered his voice close to your hair. You felt a hand brush over your cheek softly. “You really should take better care of yourself. Even a hunter gone college student needs rest.”  
“Can’t sleep” You murmured, eyes still closed, too sleepy to be anything but honest.  
“I can see that” He chuckled “Saw that the moment I came in here. Your eyes looked tired, worn out. But love, you’re almost asleep now.”  
“That’s cos you’re here.” You nuzzled even closer into him, wanting to keep his warmth and comfort.  
“Is that so?” Amused he pulled you closer into his side, pressing a light kiss in your hair. You answered with a soft affirmative hum. “Sleep then, I’ll stay right here. Just… Just promise me you also try and take care of yourself when I’m not around, love.”  
Again you hummed affirmative, not even knowing to what exactly you agreed. The only thing your brain could focus on was the soft warmth you were pressed against and even that warmth slowly faded as you completely drifted off to sleep. The last thing you heard was a soft “Good night, my love” and a tender kiss in your forehead.


End file.
